1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a resonator of a wireless power transmission system to change a magnitude of a magnetic field generated or received by the resonator and an input impedance.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power is energy that is transmitted from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver via magnetic coupling. Accordingly, a wireless power transmission system includes a source device configured to wirelessly transmit power, and a target device configured to wirelessly receive power. The source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmitter, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power receiver.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonance coupling occur between the source resonator and the target resonator.
Since a magnitude of a magnetic field generated by the source resonator and a magnitude of a magnetic field received by the target resonator is fixed, a number of source devices corresponding to a plurality of target devices is necessary for the plurality of target devices to receive power.